Unconditional Love
by Nox Noctis Angelus
Summary: non-slash)Do you know what they say? That remembrance is the key to unconditional love. What if that's exactly what Harry got back in the shrieking shack; remmemberance and unconditional love.
1. The Exchange

THIS IS NOT SLASH! The only romance going on here is Ron and a mystery girl and Harry with a mystery girl. No gayishness. kk?

Snape barged in and pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak.  
"That's correct. And now I'll have my revenge. Well well, Lupin, I told Dumbledore you were not to be trusted, and here's my proof! I knew you'd be helping your old friend into the castle, but he seemed to think you were more trustworthy than that. Imagine that... A tame werewolf." He seethed.  
"You fool! Are you going to use an old school-boy grudge to send an innocent man back to Azkaban?" Lupin started.  
"Two more for Azkaban tonight..." Snape trailed on as though Lupin had never spoke.  
"You are mistaken Snivellus! As long as the boy takes the rat up to the castle-" Black began "Oh I don't think we need to go all the way up to the castle... All I have to do is call the Dementors over. They will be quite happy to see you. Happy enough to give you a little kiss I daresay. It is said to be quite unbarable to witness, but I will do my best." Snape said evily. While all this was being said, Harry was thinking. Well, acually he was having snippets of flash-backs. And then Harry remmembered. He remmembered the whole story... With his mum and dad and Sirius (yes it is SIRIUS now, not Black, because realization had dawned on him.) about switching secret keepers... about the love he had felt for Sirius way back when, and the love he had felt radiating off Sirius when Harry was near him. He just came back to reality when he saw Lupin being tied up and Snape pointing his wand at Sirius's chest.  
He acted without thinking and jumped in front of Sirius's chest, grabbing Sirius's hand with his left and pulling out his wand with his right.  
"You'll not hurt him as long as I am alive!" Harry had demanded. Sirius seemed quite taken aback by his turning from hostile to loving over him, was frankly speechless. "Get AWAY from him boy! You DON'T want to get involved in this." Snape hissed at him. "I ALREADY AM INVOLVED IN IT IF YOU ARE TRYING TO HURT MY GODFATHER!" Harry shouted at him.  
"Harry?!" Hermione started shockedly, and even lupin seemed to stop wriggling around on the floor. "DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY! YOU ARE JUST AS AROGANT AS YOUR FATHER, ALWAYS GETTING IN OUTHER PEOPLE'S BUISENESS AND STICKING UP FOR THIS STUPID, WORTHLESS, IGNORANT MUTT!" snape roared at him. Furious at his cracks about his father and godfather, Harry raised his wand. Snape began to yell a charm, but Harry was too fast for him.  
"EXPELIAMUS!" Harry shouted, but he was not the only one to shout it. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all atempted to dissarn him at the eact same moment, which resulted in snape's wand being flung accross the room and Snape being thrown accross the room and land on the bed unconsious.Nobody seem to kbnow or care except Hermione wo kept chanting ' we attaked a teacher! We are in soo much trouble!' All the other eyes were on Harry.  
"Harry!" Sirius croaked, before turning him around and engulfed him in a ginormpic hunumpic hug, which Harry gratefully returned. Sirius bent over and kissed the top of Harry's messy jet-black hair. "Ummm... Mr. Black... Sirius?"Hermione began. Sirius jumped at being so formally adressed. "Sirius is fine. Yes?" He asked hoarsly. "I believe Proffeser Lupin would like to be untied so he may take his potion before we all forget." Hermione said meekly. Sirius nodded before slowly letting go of Harry and untieing his best friend and handing him a small goblet. Wordlessly, Lupin drank the potion and turned and nodded to Harry and Sirius, who were currently sitting on the floor together, Sirius's arm around Harry's shoulders protectively, and Harry leaning up against him, eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. In trueth he was locking the moment in his memory forever. The goodness of it all, the feel of it all, the feel of Sirius's comforting, protectie arm around him, the love radiating off of the man. He never wanted to move again in his life. He just wanted to sit here feeling loved with his newly reunited godfather, father's best freind and favorite proffeser, and two best friends. Apparantly, everyone else except Sirius had other plans.  
"Okay, so, you are innocent, Harry Loves you, you love him, and y'all are reunited after twelve years. By all rights you guys should be able to sit there all snugglied up together, cozey and happy, as long as you want. I mean, Harry has wanted a family or maybe just an adult to look up to all of his life. No offense, proffesor Lupin, he looked up to you for a while, but you know how it is, right?(Lupin nodded) And Sirius seems to be the perfect guy to fill that spot, an absolute match (Sirius and Harry both smiled). And Sirius, well, I don't really know you enough to judge, but I'd say if you care enough about Harry to break out of an inescapable prison to keep him safe from my pet rat,then it's good enough for me. Unfortunatly there is still the matter of you are a framed mass murderer and the guy that framed you is right here. now we have a decision to make. We can stay here, keep an eye on pettigrew, and help Proffeser Lupin with his transformation and spend the night with snape tied up and unconcious, or we can go up there right now and get your name cleared. But someone PLEASE fix my leg." Ron said logicaly, which made Hermione stare at him.  
"I have a question. When did you start using the brain you recently found and why wasn't I informed?!" She damanded jokingly, causing Harry to burst out laughing and Ron to stare at her. "I take this as a sign that everyone believes me and is comfortable and does not flinch and go 'AHHH! SIRIUS BLACK!' at me any more since we have moved on to the discussion of Mr. Weasley's brain. Am I right?" Sirius asked kidding. Everyone nodded. "Back to a more imortant topic, what is everyones disision?"Hermione asked.  
"Stay here!" Three voices (Ron, Harry, and Sirius) yelled.  
"Oh, you don't have to, really, I'll be fine, I always am. You-" Remus began, but Harry cut him off.  
"Yes, we do. You could have told us in the first place. According to snape, we are three troublemakers that are always in someone else's problems, and since I've really done nothing to earn my title, I might as well start now. And even if you kick me out, I am apparantly as arrogant as my father, so I will sneak back in with my ivisibility cloak." Harry said, lieing back down on Sirius's shoulder. Lupin smiled at him.  
"Thank you, all of you. Ron, I can mend your leg up, but it won't be entirely fixed, at least not as good as madam pomfrey." He said, before pointing his wand at ron and muttering a spell that caused bandages to fly from his wand and wrap themselves around Ron's leg.  
"And I'll take care of Snivellus. Ferula!" Sirius said, and ropes flew out of the wand he borrowed from Harry and wrap themselves around snape. Next he muttered a spell that Harry was certain was a twelve-hour sleeping spell. "he needs all the beauty-sleep he can get, though I'm sure it won't fix his nose or greasy hair." This statement cause Harry to smile.  
"I can summon an unbreakable jar for Pettigrew... Accio Unbreakable Jar!(A/N:lol, i know, 'how original', but hey, what can you do? seemed good at the moment.)" Hermione shouted. She had just finished tightening the lid of he jar when Proffesor Lupin went rigid. Sirius and Harry, being the strongest and the ones with the most care for him, went to his side and each grabbed one of his shoulders. Sirius began to rubb his back, but stopped when he began to scream in pain. They each took a few steps back, as Lupin began to tremor. A large snout emerged painfully from his face, and his back began to arch. Fur emerged from all over his body and ears grew from either side of his head. His hands curled up into paws and his legs grew. He dropped down on all fours, as his screams became a deafening how, causing everone in the room to cover their ears. He sat down and gazed at everyone as though to say 'if I frighten you, I won't be offended if you leave.' But instead of leaving, Harry went over and sat down next to him. Doglike, he licked Harry's hand and lay his head down in Harry's lap. Absentmindedly, Harry patted him on the head softly before resting his head on the wall and closing his eyes exaustedly. "I bet if I looked in the mirror of Erised right now, I'd probably see myself just as I am... Or maybe asleep in my bed..." Harry said, he thoughted he had said it in his head, but discoered he had said it aloud when Sirius laughed and Moony sniffed. Harry stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He consentrated really hard. "What are you doing, H-harry?" Ron asked yawning. "I figure, if I do accidental wandless magic when I am angry, I might as well be able to do it anyway when I need it. And besides... where do you intend to sleep? On the floor? Or maybe you'd rather go and sleep downstairs by yourselves?" Harry saud.  
"You've got a point. So what are you going to do?" Ron asked.  
"You'll see if it works, now please be quiet, I need to concentrate." Harry said. Once again he began to concentrait, and then something happened. 


	2. Finality

There was a strange splintering sound, and four more beds identical to the one he was sitting on appeared in the room, as well as a comfortable matress with multiple blankets appeared on the floor next to the werewolf. Ron clapped with an open mouth.  
"Well done, mate!" He cheered happily, crwaling up onto one of the beds. Moony let out an amazing howl, and gave him a look as if to say 'amazing, thanks', and Sirius said "Wow, I wish I could do that"  
"That is a realy complicated spell to do even WITH a wand! Amazing!" Hermione stated. Harry thaked everyone.  
"What kind of wand do you use, Sirius?" Harry asked tiredly, quite drained from the hard day and the extensive use of magic.  
"Willow Wood Dragon Heart Sting, eleven in. why?" He asked. Harry just smled at him mistchifously. He consentrated hard before a wand apeared out of thin air, floating a good six feet off the floor, coming only to Sirius's chest, but on the other side of the room. Harry guided it with his pointer finger over to Sirius. "Consider it one Christmas present's worth in the twelve years of debt I owe you." Harry said laughing a little.  
"You don't owe me anything, really. Thank you alot. You didn't have to!" Sirius said, standing and walking over to Hary and hugging him. "Least I could do. It's nothing compared to the Firebolt you got me, and I can't thank you enough for that. My old broom was smashed to splinters by he whomping willow, so it was perfect timming." Harry said gratefully. "I know, I saw. I've been watching you play. You fly as well, or maybe better, thn your father." Sirius said, sitting down on the bed he chose, which just happened to be next to Harry's. Harry smiled.  
"Thanks... really." Harry said.  
"do you want to come and live with me when my name get's cleared? I mean, I understand if you don't want to, I just hae to ask..." Sirius asked quickly.  
"Really? You mean it? You wnat me to?" Harry asked.  
"Ya, really really. Only if you want to." Sirius said.  
"Of course he wants to! Number one, he loves ya already, number two, he'd rather be anywhere besides the awefull muggles he lives with now." said Ron, putting in his two cents. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"That was an EMOTIONAL MOMENT Ron! Geeze, you have no sense of timing, do you?!" She yelled at him, and they began to bicker, completely unaware of their surroundings.  
"Are they always like that?" Sirius asked Harry. "Err, yeah pretty much." He replied. Moony sniffed and gave a look clearly stating that it was the understatement of the year. Harry crwaled up underneath his blanket and said loudly so it could be heared over Ron and Hemione's bickereing "Night guys." Various 'good nights could be heard all around the room, and one small bark aswell. All the noise had died down untill it was completely silent except for ron's snoring. Harry was on the edge of sleep and awakeness when he heared Sirius get up and walk around his bed overe to Harry's. He felt part of the bed lower under his weight as he craled into bed wih Harry. He put his arm over Harry and pulled him close to his own chest. Harry imediatly snuggled himslef as deep as he could get into Sirius's chest. Sirius did not mind at all, in fact, his heart warmed and glowed with pleasure. I doubt the pair ever were or will be as happy as they were for that moment. There was a second sound of girlish foot steps on the hard wood floor as Hermione got out of her bed and laid down with Ron, causing his snores to stop. Hermione faced him, and they pulled themselves into each other's arms. Hermione kissed the crick of Ron's neck and put her head against his shoulder, as they got as close as possible and snuggled together. Harry shook hs head slighlt, which rubbed against Sirius's chest, and he leaned forward and kissed the top of Harry's head once again. And there, all og the group fell asleep (or back to sleep). Harry woke up with Sirius's arm still oer top of him, and he same feeling of joy and safeness he had gone to sleep with the night before. He felt Sirius move slightly, and knew he must be awake and not wanting to move just like him. He began to wonder what time it was, and then, without warning, a voice came in inside his ead that sounded exactly like Sirius's. 'Bout three forty a.m.' making him jump slightly. 'right,' said the voice,' forgot to tell you I studied telepathy in school. Sorry if I scared you. haha.' He laughed. Harry rolled his eyes. :you should warn people bfore you do that, they may start to think they're going crazy, if voices all of a sudden appear in their heads that they can hold up conversations with...: Harry thought. 'ahh, you see, that's the fun part about telepathy, and one of the reasons why I took it.' Sirius thought to him. :do you know if Ron and Hermione are awake yet?: 'yes, they went downstairs trying not to wake us up... and went into a fit of embarassment when they saw their nude deffense teacher, and so threw a blanket on him.' Sirius mentaly said.  
:How long do you reckon I can get away with pretending to be asleep?: Harry thought. sirius began to laugh. "Oh, about five and a half minutes, if your friends know you well enough." He said outloud. "Shhh. You'll blow my cover." Harry said sarcastically, before getting up and out of bed. "Speaking of blowing cover. Hmph.. Why on god's green earth did they have to make four a.m. so early?" Harry asked, not expecting a reply.  
"Because it was either four a.m or six p.m. and what would be the point of sleeping in then?" Sirius asked, also getting up.He reached for his wand, but it began to float away about a foot out of his reach. He crossed his arms and said, "Oh, very funny. Show off why don't you?" He asked before quickly and stealthily grabbing Harry and picking him up carrying him over his shoulder.  
"Oh, what's this? The amazing seeker with super-human reflexes caught by the weak prison escapee? What is the world coming to?" Sirius said mock amazed.  
"Mr. Prong's Jr. would like to state that you seem to be underneath me, and I would apriciate it if you would get out of the air I am wanting to occupy with my feet on the ground." Said Harry in a buisness-like tone.  
"Mr. Padfoot would like to say certainly, as soon as Mr. Prongs Jr. agrees to stop floating objects out of Mr. Padfoot's reach"  
"Mr. Prongs Jr. would like to say that he can make no promises but agrees to give Mr. Padfoot back his wand if he gets out of the air that is keeping Mr. Prongs Jr. from the ground"  
"Mr. Padfoot agrees to theese terms and would like to know where he found the Marauders map"  
"Mr. Prongs Jr. has no comment to Mr. Padfoot's question." Sirius dropped him on the bed and Harry burst out laughing, aswell as Sirius and Lupin, who had been standing at the wall by where he slept watching them drapped in a blanket. Sirius and Harry stoped laughing, and Harry got this strange, far away look in his eyes, and a moment later the towel was replaced with handsome robes, and in each pocket was a large hunk of chocolate.  
"Thank you, Harry." He said, before taking a bite of the chocolate.  
"No problem. Want to go and join Ron and Hermoione? Then we can make our way up to the castle and speak to Dumbledore." Harry said, and lupin and sirius. They made their way down the steps just in time to see Ron and Hermione in a deep and passionate kiss. They did not seem to notice the group come down, so Harry waited a moment before clearing his throat loudly. They looked up at them, and Ron's face seemed to trurn the same color as his hair, while Hermione jumped and whiped of her mouth, looking quite embarassed.  
"If you two could take a break from your lovely snogging session, we were just about to head up to the castle. Would you care to join us?" Harry asked. They just nodded embarassed. Harry carried the jar holding Scabbers and led the way with Sirius, followed Remus, then Ron and Hermione bringing up the end, hand in hand. Thank goodness for it being around four a.m. or else they might hav run into some students, or possibly a teacher. But, the walk went quite smoothly. Then they had to play the 'guess Dumbledores password' game, which is never a fun game to play if you're in such an imporatant situation as this, but they finally guessed it (mira's marshmellow flavored maggots) and stood on the staircase spiraling towards the office.There they found Dumbledore at his desk, smiling eyes twinkling, as though he were waiting for them all morning.  
"You need say no thing, just give me the rat and you are cleared of all charges.' He said smiling. Silently, harry handed the old man the jar containing the vermin.  
"Oh, and Sirius?" Dumbledore started (sirius looked up)."Try the prefects bathroom, please. If some poor student sees you, they'll be running for high heavens. I daresay I'll have enough company today with some poor students saying 'proffesor Dumbledore! Sirius Black is in the castle! He's got Harry!' More paper work than any old man should like." "Yes, sir." Sirius said before walking out the door. After they got out Sirius turned to Harry.  
"Would you be so kind as to accompany me to the prefects bathroom so that you may insert some sense into who ever we may see so that they do not run away screaming?" Sirius asked.  
"Certainly my good man." Harry said. But as soon as they walked out, Sirius bumped directly into Neville Longbottom.  
"Sorr-" He began, before noticing who Sirius was and taking a frightened step back. "You! You...You... You're Sirius Black! You got Harry! You hurt him and I-I-I'll..." But apparantly he couldn't find a threat good enough for them.  
"Woah kid, you've really got some dedicated friends!" Sirius whispered to Harry. "Don't worry, kid. I wouldn't hurt Harry to save my own life!" Sirius said. Neville looked at him suspeiciously, before walking backword, still watching Sirius, and then turning tail and running to tell everyone in Gryffindor tower the new news of Sirius Blakc, in the school, with Harry Potter, vowing to love him for ever. Sirius and Harry exchanged glances before continuing their walk. 


End file.
